


Fuzzball the Cat

by TheGriefPolice



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Fuzzball the cat, M/M, Sidekick Fuzzball, Steve really likes this cat, Tony didn't want a cat, cat fic, kittin fic, mentions of Peter, the cat is good for Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 18:52:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7725859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGriefPolice/pseuds/TheGriefPolice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve finds a stray on the side of the road and decides to take him home. Tony doesn't want it around at all, but son enough the cat has a name and is really super cool. Tony kind of falls in love with it. The story spans about nine years, so there's a lot that goes on. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuzzball the Cat

**Author's Note:**

> So, found out that cat fics are a thing and really feel in love. Figured I'd try one my self. Please enjoy!

"We're not keeping it." 

Those were the first words out of Tony's mouth when Steve had come back to the tower with the small, fuzz covered thing in tow.

"Tony, we can't just put it back out on the street!" Steve protested, pulling the kitten away from the other man just slightly.

He'd known Tony wasn't going to like the idea of having a cat, but Steve was too caught up in the moment with the small form sitting in a box on the side of the street with large, green eyes peering at him through the holes. Honestly, Steve had almost missed the small life form completely, and had it not been for the car that nearly hit him on the sidewalk, pushing him farther away from the street and closer to the building, he would have walked on non the wiser.

The small black furball had cozzied right into Steve's warmth the second he had it tucked under his arm.

"Steve! We can't keep a cat here! You do realize who we live with, right!" Tony's hands were waving around his face in broad gestures, holding up a finger for each person as he said, "A Norse god who keeps breaking my furniture, the fucking Golly-Green-Giant, two assassins, both equip with more weapons than I care to mention and neither of which have had any practice with animals. And then the fact that this is the Avenger's Tower! It's not a safe place for small, delicate things to be running around!"

Steve looked around the lab he currently stood in. There were a lot of share objects, most of the placed randomly around the room and without regard to safety protocol. "Then what would you say I do with him, huh?"

Tony sighed, closing his eyes and pinching where his brow met his nose. "Steve, I don't know. It just can't stay here."

"Tony," Steve pushed on. "Please look at him. Look at him, then look me in the eye and tell me you want him gone and I will take him to the nearest shelter."

With an aggravated breath of air, Tony looked up at the fuzz covered thing. It was small, smaller than Tony thought was healthy for any creature. It had green orbs set in the middle of his face, so large and way cuter than should have been possible. It's fur was patched white and black with flecks of brown down his back and up his tail.

Tony turned his head, pulling off the gear he had on. It had been something he was working on for the others, a small device that had JARVIS programmed into it to help pin-point targets. "Steve...  
"

Steve smiled, knowing he was winning. "Tony."

"Steve, we can't--"

Steve raised a brow, cutting the man off. "What was that?"

Tony threw his hands into the air, moaning in annoyance. He went back to fiddling with the head gear, saying, "Keep it out of the lab and the second it decides to 'mark it territory' or some shit, it's gone!"

Steve smiled, a little fist pump into the air as he walked up to Tony and placed a kiss on his forehead. "Thank you."

"Whatever," Tony mumbled and Steve walked out of the room.

"What is that?" Clint asked when Steve reached the main level, kitten still in his arms.

He, along with Natasha and Bruce, sat in the living room watching a movie. Thor had been called back to Asgard the day before, something about a great feast being mentioned as he swung Mjolnir and flew off.

"A kitten I found on the side of the street on my way home." Steve said flatly, walking into the kitchen to find milk.

Clint's eyes went big as Natasha snapped into attention. "Say what now?" she asked, looking over the couch,

"No way Tony let you keep it." Clint laughed, jumping over the couch and into the kitchen. Steve shrugged holding the cat out for Clint to hold while he pulled out the jug of milk and pourd some into a dish. "Oh my god, it's so soft."

Natasha followed closely, looking at the cat with an apprehensive look. "Are we seriously keeping it?"

"Yes and yes." Steve answered, tanking the cat back and setting it in front of the small bowl of milk. "Although Tony's not too happy about it."

"And you think that's a smart idea? Bringing a small, easily breakable animal in here?" Bruce asked, now standing in the kitchen as well. 

Steve scratched at the cats back as it lapped up milk with it's tongue. "Well, Just watch you're big feet and it should be fine."

"What're you going to name him?" Clint asked with a mischievous grin. "'Cause I can think of quite a few names."

"She." Bruce cut in.

"Wha-" Clint looked over his shoulder at the doctor.

"It's a she." He smiled. "What about something cute? Like Sophie?"

"Or something heroic, like Dianna?" Natasha threw in.

"Or something funny, like Nugget." Clint sassed. "You all are so boring with names."

"We are not naming her after a McDonald's meal." Steve rolled his eyes. They all thought for a second, letting the silence help their thoughts. The elevator dinged, pulling their attention away from the cat momentarily as Tony walked in, face planted in a Stark Tab.

He looked up when he felt eyes boring into him, only to see most of his team huddled around the part of the counter that stuck out from the wall. Tony would call it a bar, but Steve had pretty much all but completely stopped Tony from drinking.

"What?" He asked as they eyes followed him to the coffee maker where he refilled his mug and gulped half of it down in one go.

"What would you name the cat?" Clint asked, speaking for all of them.

Tony's eyes darted to the creature sitting on his counter and let out a sigh. "Why do you care?"

"You're the one who's going to be living with it most of the time." Steve said. "Just thought we'd ask."

Tony smirked, saying. "How about annoying little Fuzzball?"

Steve was about to explain how really stupid that was when, to everyone's surprise, the cat meowed, padding over to the edge of the counter.

"Looks like she likes it." Natasha laughed, reaching over to rub at the small kitten. "Don't you Fuzzball?"

The cat meowed again, leaning into Natasha's hand.

Tony rolled his eyes and made way back to the elevator.

-=-=-=-

"Cat, if you don't stop!" Steve heard Tony say as he walked into the lab. Despite Tony saying she wasn't allowed in there, the small kitten often found her way into the shiny room to annoy her favorite person.

Steve sat the mug of coffee down a Tony's left side, having to hold back laughter ad the Fuzzball had taken a spot on Tony's work table, right on top of the keyboard.

"Steve! Finally! Will you please take her and get her out of here?" Tony asked, desperate.

Steve shrugged. "I don't know. She looks like she's having a lot of fun. Wouldn't want to take her away from that"

Tony glared daggers at his husband. "Steve!"

"Have fun Tony." Steve smiled, petting Fuzzball before he walked out of the lab.

"JARVIS, look up small rodent exterminators!" Tony yelled.

"Sir, that would be unwise. I will look up cat toys and entertainment instead." The AI answered, holo-screens popping up with results. "It seems the best solution to this is... a cardboard box."

"What?" Tony asked, ignoring the fact that his system was ignoring him. "A box? Seriously?"

Pictures flashed across the screen. "Yes sir."

Tony stood, rummaging around the workshop until he found a small box a few pieces he'd ordered a while back had come in. He returned to his desk, picking Fuzzball up and placing hr in the box.

"Stay," Tony said in a stern voice, pointer finger up. To his surprise, Fuzzball actually did stay. "Hey, it worked!"

Dummy mured, raising and dropping his arm in a small dance.

"Now," Tony said, cracking his knuckles. "Let's get some shit done, eh?"

-=-=-=-

"Hey, Steve, check this out!" Tony said as they sat in their room. It had been a few weeks now, and Steve couldn't help but notice how his husband really did like the cat. Tony whistled, a high pitched puff of air that lasted about two seconds.

"Tony, I think we all know you can whistle." Steve rolled his eyes, returning to his sketch book, only to have it knocked out of his hand as a large ball of fur hopped onto the bed with a loud, "Meow!"

Tony laughed as Fuzzball rubbed into the side of Steve's head before snuggling into Tony's side. And then Steve was laughing, patting the cat on her head. She'd gotten a lot bigger over these past few weeks, now almost full-sized.

The whole team had taken to her immediately, but she was defiantly Tony's cat.

As much as Tony had thrown a it about her at first, she was really smart and responded really well to Tony. She spent a lot of time in the lab, too, something none of the team had expected. She was Tony's little helper, pushing tools closer when needed or even fetching them on some occasions. he would even meow when Tony was down there too long, forcing him to come up and get her food, inturn, giving Steve the chance to talk him into going to sleep.

Tony had even special designed a color for her, a cute leather strap with her name written across one side and a chip built into the other that would give JARVIS the ability to track her every movement, inside and outside the Tower. I also monitored her heart beat and vitals, alerting Tony if something went awry.

Steve knew Tony would never say he loved the cat, Tony just wasn't that kind of guy. "You're the sap, Steve, not me." he'd say, but Steve knew that was just his weird way of saying, "Love you too." And Steve knew he loved Fuzzball, despite the way he complained and wined.

"Tony, why on eath do we have so much milk?" Clint asked one day as they all sat at the kitchen table.

"You guys eat a lot of cereal." Was all Tony said, spinning his spoon in his bowl.

"Uh-huh," Clint said, pulling out an open jug and pouring some into his bowl. Like anyone was going to buy that for a second.

-=-=-=-

"Tony, she's going to be okay." Steve said, running his arm up and down his husband's side. 

"Steve, no she's not. Would you please stop saying that." Tony sighed, leaning into his husband. "We have no idea what she ate. She would have fucking ate something radioactive for all we know!"

Steve sighed, looking around the office of the vet. The cream colored walls with cheap paintings and pictures of happy families running through a field after a puppy did nothing to sooth the man as they sat.

The night before, Fuzzball had come up from the lab with Tony just like always, but she seemed off. They waited for a little bit before the panting started. Tony was immediately telling Steve they needed to go to the vet NOW.

So here they sat at an emergency pet clinic at one in the morning, waiting for results to come back. Steve's arm wrapped around his husband protectively as Tony wiped tears from his face.

Steve had never thought the day he picked up that small, meowing cat nine years ago that it would mean so much. Fuzzball had wormed her way into the hearts of everyone on the team, even Hulk liked her. and when Steve and Tony had finally adopted Peter, Fuzzball was so overly protective of him it was adorable. Peter just couldn't get enough of her.

Steve always said it was because Peter had his dad's sense for electronics and Fuzzball could feel it. Even a five, Peter was taking apart the TV remote to see how it worked. Natasha was watching him now, the rest of the team waiting for the make-or-break call. They were all awake, huddled around on the couch, bags under their eyes as they tried to distract themselves with movies. Nobody could have slept through all the craziness from Tony trying to get Fuzzball into a crate and out of the Tower.

The vet walked toward them, her heels clicking lightly on the floor. Tony looked up, wiping at his face one last time as she spoke. "It looks like someone's had a bit of a sweet tooth." She smiled.

Tony could feel his heart pound in his chest, leaning back into Steve. Relief covered his face.

"It looks like she got a hold of a little chocolate and it's not been fun for her. But it won't do any damage and she should be fine here soon." The doctor smiled.

Steve smiled back, holding out his and to shake to doctor's. When she had walked off, she leaned over to Tony, whispering, "I told you so."

"Shud'dap" Tony moaned, face buried in Steve's forearm. 

"I'm going to call the team, okay. Maybe get some coffee? You want any?" Steve asked, knowing the answer full-well.

"What do you think." Tony sassed.

Steve smiled, kissing Tony's forehead before standing up and walking outside to make the call.

It too a while before Tony could bring Fuzzball back home (which was really only a day, but in Tony time, felt like years) where Peter hugged her and apologized for giving her the last piece of his candy bar.

"I jus' wanted to share like daddy said to and i didn't thin' id hwrt her!" He cried, hugging Tony tightly.

"I know buddy, it was nice of you to share." Steve said over Tony's shoulder. "We should have told you not to feed animals stuff like that. But now we all know, right? And it wont't happen again?"

Peter nodded his small head. "I promise, daddy."

"Alright," Steve smiled down at his son, taking him from Tony for a hug. "Now, it's getting late and time fro bed, okay. So go wash your face and hands and brush your teeth so we can read a story."

Peter nodded and ran off to the bathroom to do as he was told. 

"Little punk almost killed the cat." Tony laughed, looking over as Fuzzball happily meowed on the couch.

Steve laughed, hugging Tony as they made their way towards Peter's room.

That night, as Steve looked over at Tony who had his arms wrapped around Peter who has weaseled his way into their bed, with Fuzzball curled against his head, tail whipping him in the face every now-and-then, Steve realize he was really happy that car almost hit him so long ago. Laughing as how funny it was that one thing can lead to so many other, even better things Steve placed a kiss on boy boy's heads, and even the cat's and he curled into Tony and slept.


End file.
